


Comm: Visiting the Relatives

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Anita and Bok Choy continue their adventures together by visiting some family up North
Relationships: Anita/Bok Choy
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Comm: Visiting the Relatives

Anita whimpered as she put her hand against the wall, the other holding her up as Bok Choy rutted into her, his cock fat and heavy as it rushed in and out of her body. Her now three years old Good Boy was even bigger than before, easily at her ribs. He wasn’t supposed to grow anymore, but with Gigantism as verified by the vet, it was hard to say. He was definitely proportional, too, having grown everywhere, but especially his cock. When he fucked her now, he had to work for his knotting privilege, his cum pouring into her womb with ease to the point that seldom did a drop get wasted. 

Bok Choy was also getting smarter now, something to do with sharing fluids with a human - usually it was blood, but, uh, not  _ this time _ \- and Anita was getting all kinds of doggy quirks including having a monthly heat and nifty sharp canines. The working theory was that mammals and humans  _ could _ crossbreed if sufficient amounts of fluids were passed between them. Usually, this was frowned on because blooding a dog or a person was, hm,  _ illegal. _ Seeing as she was fucking her dog instead, the circumstances were vastly different this time around. 

Her thoughts absolutely did not survive after a particularly hard thrust, his body pushing her forward and his even bigger balls slapping her ass and thigh. That’s right. Those tennis-sized baby makers were even bigger now, something to do with his weird growth spurts and the size of his cock. Now they were like grapefruit, as big as a bull’s and twice as cum-filled. She shrieked as he gripped the headboard and started slamming his cock against her cervix, her eyes all but rolling in her head as he forced his knot in until she was bulging with cock and his knot. Anita loved this part, moaning as he started cumming once his knot locked. 

It was like a geyser, hosing her womb with his seed and furthering her canine properties all while he became smarter and bigger. She loved it, wouldn’t give it up, and screamed a loud animalistic cry into the air. Panting over her, Bok Choy turned tail to bum, his knot keeping him stuck to her, and her legs as firm jello in a microwave. Thirty minutes later, Anita was freed just long enough to try and crawl away to finish packing when Bok Choy licked her slit, her body sparking as he ate her out until she was crying and coming, somehow managing to turn over until her legs were around his head and shoulders. He licked and licked, flicking his tongue into her pussy and up to her clit, driving her into that third orgasm she had only found possible with him. 

Before she reached that plateau, he was in her again, mounting her with difficulty but making it work. Anita tried to be angry with him but his cock was like a live branding, almost as thick as her forearm now and just as long, filling her over and over and she hadn’t been a size queen before but definitely was now. She shrieked and yowled like she wouldn’t have before, Bok Choy having become used to how humans vocalized. He just calmly went about fucking his human mate, lapping at her neck and breasts, tongue gliding into her mouth and up her cheek. 

Her legs were up over his flanks, her hands in his ruff as she pulled herself closer to him, tightening her legs until she could hook her ankles. It was going to take forever to pack at this rate and she didn’t even mind. 

Sixteen hours later saw her standing outside the door to her sister’s house, Elena giving her a hug and tugging her in, Bok Choy following. Their parents sat on the sofa, grandchildren in their laps as they elderly couple talked with Elena’s husband and wife. Ah. She wasn’t on the best terms with her parents since she didn’t have a prospective significant other by now. She just… didn’t want one? Not with Bok Choy in her life. 

“Hey, little sis,” muttered Joe, the eldest of the three grabbing her up as his teen daughter cooed over Bok Choy. He swallowed Anita in a hug, cracking her back with how he tight he hugged her. “I see you brought that monster of a dog with you.” 

“You leave my good boy alone,” she teased back, poking him in the ribs. No one noticed how Bok Choy became a little more amorous, rubbing up against Anita and the teenaged girl. “He’s been the best! No one messes with a woman when a dog this big is with her.” 

Joe laughed. His wife sauntered up, pregnant again. His other wife came in with a baby to her breast. His  _ other _ wife was so swollen with pregnancy, Anita felt herself worry. All three descended on him, asking about food. Laughing at his panicked face, Anita squeezed around them to get into the kitchen. Elena was already in there making Abuela’s tortillas from scratch, the older woman having escaped while Joe was crushing her. 

“Hey, sissy. Fuck, I’ve missed your tortillas. I’ll have to learn the recipe one day.” Coming to sit at the island bar, she watched her sister work. 

“You know Abuela stated in her Will that you had to have a baby before you could have the recipe,” El teased, giving Anita a fresh flat bread. “At this point, we don’t have to worry about the family line dying out. Just you. Alone. By yourself.” 

Anita rolled her eyes. “I’d rather have puppies than babies. Babies are so ugly.” 

Elena laughed so hard she had to back away from the stovetop. Anita smirked at her sister, well aware her dislike of actually having to carry a human babe for nine months in her belly was known far and wide. She didn’t hate children. She didn’t dislike actual babies. She just… felt no urge to have a human child of her own. Their family had so. Many. Relatives. Her brother had three young wives after his first wife passed away! They had more than enough family descendants. 

Just then, Bok Choy shouldered his way through the crush in front of the door, the teen girl following in his wake. She grimaced at her dad, sauntering over to join Anita. “Dad is  _ so _ gross. I’m sixteen, you’d think he’d not be  _ that _ gross. His youngest wife is twenty-two. She’s young enough to be my  _ sister _ .” 

Anita snorted, patting her shoulder. “Yeah, good luck with that, Maria.” 

They started giggling, Bok Choy knocking into the stools as he boofed. That made them laugh harder, the trio soon dissolved into a mess of giggles. 

“Is something burning?” 

Elena looked at her pan, Joe in the doorway having alerted her. She cried out, snatching the charred tortilla from the pan. “Ack! Oh no!” 

Anita and Maria shared a look before falling back into peals of laughter. It was just how it was in this family. 

By the third day, Anita was sort of  _ fed up _ with her parents. Joe was fed up with their parents.  _ Elena _ was  _ done _ with the elderly couple. If they interrupted someone one more time over anything, she was going to scream. She and Bok Choy hadn’t had any alone time and she was getting antsy.  _ He _ was going spar as well, getting snappy and more stubborn than ever. 

“Mother, for the last time, I’m not going to just get married!” Anita bared her teeth, wishing she could growl just to show her mother how she was not going to bend to her whims. “I’m happy how I am.” 

Elena sat sandwiched between her husband and wife, bouncing Diego on her lap while Shayla nursed their youngest. Gracia played on the floor with a doll, ignoring the adults as Maria helped her set up a tea party. 

“You have no husband! You have no wife! You have no children! How can you be happy!?” 

“I am fine just as I am! Human babies are weird! And I don’t want some husband or wife who will snarl at me every time I have to go on a job. You  _ know _ my work isn’t easy - I’m often out of the house, always on a job. It’s why I have Bok Choy. It’s why I trained him!” 

“You should quit! It’s ruining your life!” 

“ _ You’re  _ ruining my life! I love my job! I do good work!” 

“ _ Ungrateful child! _ ” 

Anita couldn’t take one more second of the ridiculousness of her mother. She grabbed Bok Choy’s lead for pretense, Bok Choy himself, then stalked out of the house in thigh high socks, beaten up boots, and a sweater dress in what was frozen temps. Her temper kept her warm for most of the walk until she finally calmed down enough to sit on a bench hidden in the winter bare trees and barn strewn property. It looked over the pond and the pergola on the island, reached only by the floating bridge anchored to the pond bottom. The sight was calming and she took a deep breath of winter air. 

Bok Choy, however, was pent up in more ways than one. With her knees sprawled open as Anita flashed the wilderness without care, his big head pushed between her thighs to a low squeak from his human. Anita put her hands on his head but didn’t push him away. His breath was hot, his tongue as it bathed her panties hotter. She whimpered for a moment, widening her stance until bare skin met freezing iron. She shrieked, jumping up from the bench and Bok Choy, goose flesh down her arms and legs. A chill teased up her spine until she was shivering. 

“Dammit,” she hissed, tugging on the lead as she walked to warm back up. Bok Choy didn’t roll his eyes more because he didn’t quite have the musculature to do so than because he didn’t want to. Grunting, he pushed his blocky head between her legs, making her stumble into a tree. He took the moment and went to town, lapping at the seat of her thin silk panties, heating the cloth further with every drag of his tongue. She leaned, spreading her legs until he could properly get to her pantyclad pussy. 

The big dog groaned, the malamute-husky hybrid happy to taste his human mate after so long. Anita just wanted to have an orgasm after six interrupted ones since she had arrived. 

Then they both stopped, the sound of walking making them bolt upright, Anita grabbing his lead and Bok Choy panting with his wet jowls. It was her niece, tromping like a herd of cattle from the house - there was no mistaking the bright neons of her clothes. That girl was physically an eyesore with the clashing colors in 90s style glory and infamy. 

They had to get out from in the open. 

The two went off towards the smaller barn her sister and her S-Os had, glad it was the off season for horseback riding. The short jog was enough to keep her soaking wet panties from being unspeakably uncomfortable, her niece waving when she noticed them. Trying to smile, she waved back, snow crunching loudly enough she wouldn’t be expected to reply. Good. 

They made it to the barn on the far corner of the immediate property, Anita nearly crawling out of her skin as lust consumed her. The doors were closed and barred in moments, Anita flinging her dress. Her panties were pushed down in haste and her bra got lost somewhere in the beams overhead. Her thigh highs were tugged at until she fell into the stacked hay bales, the only thing saving her skin the braided rug sprawled overtop. Bok Choy chuffed in amusement, crowding her into place. 

Flat on her back, face against his belly, Anita moaned into his fur. Fuck, she was horny.  _ He _ was horny, her handsome Good Boy. Running her hands up his fur to his sheath, she luxuriated in the longer winter fur for a moment. It was so soft and lovely! If she could wait out the knot, she would have him in her right then and there. Instead, she was going to have to settle. 

Finding the slit of his sheath, the hot tip of his cock, she worked to get his girth flesh free, the deflated knot intimidating from this angle even as it bulged the thinly furred skin of his sheath. The cock was sticky and slick, her mouth watering and her nose flaring with the scent of alpha dog. Licking the point, she heard him groan above her, her handsome boy. Giggling, she lapped at the shaft, kitten licks that had him jumping at her face until he pushed the point beyond her teeth and into her mouth. Moaning, Anita held him with one hand while the other went to her sloppy pussy, flicking the folds and teasing her clit. 

Bok Choy braced himself over her, her free hand diligent in keeping his knot out and his hips slapping into her face. He was long enough that every thrust had his cock filling up her throat and her choking a little, the pointed tip easing him past all her barriers. She loved it, moaning when she could and rubbing her clit harder. It didn’t take long, even with her letting him use her face as he pleased, his cock throbbing like a heartbeat in her mouth. His shaft fattened further, his knot expanding beyond her fingers as he whimpered. 

Jostling, hips losing rhythm, he started to cum, his knot a fat double fist of flesh throbbing in her hand. The first shot was down her throat, her neck all but bulging with the enormous amount. Anita couldn’t breathe for it and pushed at him, the next load in her mouth. Then he was out of her mouth and his cock was so tenderly held over her face, her neck and body. Hot, steaming cum dripped on her chin, down her neck, across her breasts and belly. Some even launched so hard and far as to lace her thighs and her mound! 

She fucking  _ loved it. _

He wasn’t  _ done _ of course, not after one go, and she kissed and licked from the tip to his knot. Her lips pressed loving kisses to the heated flesh with a whine from him, licking the trembling, heated bulb. He kept coming and she lamented how wasteful it was, how she wasn’t getting it inside but persevered out of her love for him. He needed release and she was going to help him. 

The heat of his seed on her body cooled rapidly in the air, more covering her to make up for it, but eventually he stopped cumming at all and his cock fell soft as his knot cooled and regressed. Soon, it was slipping away and she had nothing left but the massive amount of cum all over her body. She  _ could _ wipe it off, but where would the fun be in that? 

Bok Choy dismounted at her hand and Anita looked at herself. Absolutely filthy with it, she was. Giddy, she rubbed the cum on her chin off before sliding her hands over her belly and her thighs. Fuck, she smelled just like her Good Boy. She dripped with his seed and her need, fingers finding her clit and pussy, rubbing the scent of him in. She wanted to cum. She wanted so much…

Fuck it. 

Smearing the cooling cum into her skin, she started to masturbate, pushing cum into her hole with a moan, rolling her clit with desperation behind her eyes. She was close and she needed a good release too. Riding her hands, smearing the love of her best boy, thicker, heavier, headier life giving seed all for her, all into her belly and thighs and her mound itself, Anita worked herself off with a soft whimper. It wasn’t the best orgasm, as quick and soft as it was, but it helped her focus. 

Focus on the mess she was. Sighing contentedly, she ran her hands from thigh to neck. So much cum everywhere. Rubbing the thick substance into her skin, her neck to her thighs, Anita thought of how his cum had gotten so much thicker in recent months. How he had grown so large. Gosh, she loved him, all soft puppy love and fur and hard cock and deep fucks. Flicking her nipples, she imagined pups there, suckling as she fattened up with motherhood. There hadn’t been an animal-to-human birth since that Cretan Queen who gave birth to The Minotaur - at least that was known - and forever did it hurt the world how she not only treated her child but how the son became rabid, a sociopath. 

She would like to change that. 

It wasn’t like it was impossible. She had been steadily changing over the months, the last year or so. She was still human, of course, but now she was a little more than that. Already her ability to smell was better and her hearing was beyond human. What was a little bit of pregnancy in the long run? 

Okay, not a little bit of anything, she would love it if her Good Boy Bok Choy gave her puppies. Shivering at the thought of her belly growing round and her tits becoming sensitive, of needing sex constantly and wanting more… 

She had to stop. 

Taking a deep breath, Anita pulled her thoughts away from anything beyond rubbing the thick cum into her skin, feeling naughty as she rubbed some on her ass, too. Bok Choy was watching her, deep eyes scanning her body as if he were appreciative of it. Like a human would. She didn’t think about that, starting to shiver as the cold air hit her. Time to get dressed, then. 

It took a minute to untangle most of it and her bra was a lost cause with where it hung, so she left it and tugged on some of the ruff of Bok Choy. “Time to go back. A shower for me and a nice plate of extras for you.” 

Off they trot. 

“What do you  _ mean _ the water’s frozen, El?!” Anita put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing on her sister. She ignored how Bok Choy pressed into her knees. Again. Trying to urge her into their shared room so he could mount her. “It was fine  _ last night _ and I know I didn’t do anything!” 

Elena sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. “Ma turned off all the taps last night. She’s used to Florida, I get it, but  _ dammit _ , Ma.” 

Anita groaned, putting her hands over her face. Of fucking course. Anita smelled like cum and sex inside her sweater dress and she was going to really start smelling like the slut she was when all of the family gathered round for supper. It was a smell Bok Choy went nuts for, too, so she was not to subtly pushing him away to her sister’s amusement. “What are we gonna do?” 

El smiled a little, strained and tired. “Bro is heading to town with his wives and kids for some quality time and shopping. They’re supposed to bring back water for us to drink. And probably the whole ass store. Joe can’t tell them no.” She grimaced. “Ma and Pops are coming with me and my lovely husband and wife - including our illustrious niece - and I wondered if you…?” 

Anita grimaced in turn. “Oh, no. Hell no. I’m staying here. Me, in an enclosed space with them? Not on your  _ life, _ Sis.” 

Elena snorted, rolling her eyes. “If only it was that simple for me.” 

Anita held no sympathy. “Too bad for you, El. I’m staying here.” 

The other woman sighed, rubbing her brow. “Well. Have fun. Don’t destroy the house when you go looking for food. Don’t tell me it wasn’t you who ate all my macarons, I know better.” 

Anita carefully didn’t laugh at her sister, biting the inside of her cheek to keep it from twitching. The woman groaned an offended  _ UGH  _ before stalking out the door with her bottomless purse. The door clicked shut. Three vehicles pulled away from the house. Silence. 

No teen, babies, toddlers, or parents. No siblings, either. She didn’t even get to turn around before Bok Choy was pushing her over, her knees slapping into a plush rug in the front room. Her hands caught her body even as her Good Boy nosed up her sweater dress, gripped her panties with his teeth and tore them as he pulled them down. He was licking, long rolls of tongue that had her shaking and making noise before he was up behind her, mounting her and unerringly finding her pussy in one thrust. The sound she made was not for the faint of heart. 

“Oh fuck,  _ oh fuck, _ Bok!” She felt very knees push across the rug, the heavy textile sliding out of place. “Oh  _ fuck, _ baby!” 

Paws hooked over her hips, he bucked into her until she felt her eyes rolling in her head. Anita was already coming apart at the seams. It had been days too long since she had been pushed down by her dog, her  _ lover _ and fucked like his personal bitch in (constant) heat. Until he claimed her. Bred her. 

Fuck, could he breed her now? Was that actually possible? Her body shivered, her walls a velvet grip as she spasmed around him. Her arms seemed to lose their ability to hold her up as her whole body tensed then released. The mere thought was enough to have her cumming! 

“Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck, Good boy, _ ” she gasped out, knees scooting even further until he was hammering into her so hard, she was pressed against the front door and trying not to face plant. The noise must have been loud with the door rattling but she heard nothing over the high scream she belted out. “YES, PLEASE, MORE!” 

Just as she was about to cum again, Bok Choy rammed hard into her body, the heat of his knot getting thick and fat against her lips. He pressed into her, leaned all his weight, and the knot slid home in her depths as they tied. Shaking, legs threatening to give out, Anita felt how full she was, how absolutely  _ stuffed _ her pussy was, her belly with the mildest of bulges from his cock locked inside. He wasn’t even ejaculating yet. 

Rubbing a hand over her belly, feeling the small but powerful thrusts he gave with them knotted, she felt invincible. That’s when he started to cum, fat globs that stained her as his pet. His bitch. Maybe even the mother of his pups… 

Her eyes rolled in her head as she slumped against the door, cheek to the cool wood. Her pussy fluttered around his cock and knot weakly, too stretched to properly clench and loving every moment of it. And he came and he came and he  _ came,  _ buckets of the stuff, it felt like. Her skin was tight, a drum of dog cum and getting firmer. Already she could run her hand over it and feel nothing but a bump that she hoped one day would service puppies for her handsome good boy. 

By the time he dismounted and pulled from her abused body, she was almost as thick as a two month pregnancy. The weight of his cum was delirious and perfect, her body throbbing happily. It took a moment, a curious nose, and some motivational speaking before Anita could force herself up and crawl her way to the room she was in. It took a few minutes, her legs like jello in an earthquake. 

She barely had time to close the door before she was being pinned in place, fat cock spearing her open once again as Bok Choy mounted her. She hadn’t forgotten how long a session took, but she only now realized that unless her family bickered and took longer than their usual hour and a half of leisure shopping, she was going to be caught fucking her dog by her  _ mother. _ That thought shouldn’t have made her feel giddy. 

( Damn her voyeuristic streak. ) 

She didn’t have much time after that to ponder, her mind swiftly being swept up in the rutting of her Good Boy. Only time would tell. 

“We’re baaaaack!” yodeled a perky teenager, thrilled to be anywhere her grandparents were not. Being asked when you were going to get married and provide children to the family was not on her to do list that day, but guess what. That’s exactly what she did. 

Her auntie and unca and aunt sent her on ahead with the cold stores more because they wanted her out of their hair than because it needed taken in immediately. With as cold as it was outside, they could feasibly leave even the milk out and it wouldn’t spoil. 

She barely finished in the kitchen when a commotion from the hallway had her curious. she tiptoed to the door, biting her lip. What if it was something bad? Did a robber come on while they were away? Where was Auntie A? 

She gently turned the knob, pushing the silent hinges until she could check the room. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Auntie A was being banged by her very big, very enthusiastic dog. Maria stared, unable to look away before the sound of people coming in the front door tore her away. She closed her aunt’s door after turning the mechanism to lock it, sliding with a red face back into the kitchen. Well. That happened. 

The entire family piled back into the house and Anita wasn’t sure she cared as she laid back over the edge of her bed, legs around Bok Choy as he plowed her for, like… the sixth time? She wasn’t sure, pussy sloppy with her own cum and a bit of his that escaped her steadily thickening womb. This was the last time because she had to dress and act casual for everyone because tonight was the actual dinner before everyone would start making noises about going home. 

She was going to start making noises about a job (true) and getting home (also true) and maybe a date night (her dog totally counted). Or maybe not that last because she wouldn’t be able to pull out a human and she wouldn’t fake it. Her dog was plenty enough. 

Bok Choy brought her wandering thoughts back in, thrusting harder and faster until his knot slipped through her lips again, expanding so that his fat cock almost breached the sanctity of her womb as he unleashed yet another torrent of especially thick, fattening cum, her belly thick enough now to qualify as  _ pregnant. _ It went deep enough that she imagined it pushing into her fallopian tubes. She was going to have to hide that. She wasn’t sure how much she cared. It was great, being his bitch. 

Feeling him dismount, Anita scrubbed her hands over his head with a happy, dazed smile. “Best boy, but I need to go mingle with the family. You can stay in here if you want, though.” 

Bok Choy harrumphed, shrugging his shoulders. Snorting at the non-answer, Anita put effort into standing and getting dressed. The little bit of cum dripping out was caught by Bok Choy and had her putting her hands on the wall. It was unfair how good that was. She shook a little before she pushed him away. She didn’t have time. 

First to go on were her panties, a new pair, plain cotton and soft, and her thigh high wool socks. Over her body went a nice soft shirt and a skirt that fastened under her breasts. Under that went a soft two-layer petticoat to disguise her belly bump, the cum packed in so tight it didn’t even slosh. Humming to herself, glad she had packed her clothes meant just for this, she went to greet the other humans. 

Though the water wouldn’t be fixed for a while, and she was covered and leaking cum, she felt pretty good about the evening. 

“Hey, Sis? We’re eating out tonight!” She looked back at Bok Choy, his lips pulling up in a doggy grin. She was going to be taking her Jeep. “Pops is paying since Ma froze the pipes!” 

Bok Choy noses her covered belly, her thighs and against her pussy. She felt her pussy clench, feeling a heavy string of cum tickling as it dripped down her vaginal walls. She was going to be fucked by her dog on the side of the road. And possibly in an alley. 

She couldn’t wait. 


End file.
